


Hands

by calmingblues



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Lance doesn't know how to accept help jfc, M/M, Photographer!Keith, Pining, Streetfighter!Lance, Swearing, The rest of the gang make small appearances, angst with a semi-happy ending, hance if u squint, keith is very intellectual, klance, lance is an ass but only lowkey, lance is very smart go b, lance speaks a lil spanish, like actually brothers lol, like squint hard lol, sheith are bros ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingblues/pseuds/calmingblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Intersting, camera boy. But you can't see a lot through a lense."</p><p>"Actually I do, I see a lot. Do you even know what it means to see or do you watch?"</p><p>"I see and you say you do as well but, camera boy, do you see me?"</p><p>Where Lance is a street fighter, Keith is a photographer who likes to observe the world around him, and they don't know how to see, or understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic on ao3 and i'm not used to the format pls be gentle (but also give feedback bc Help)

People never pay attention, they listen but they don't hear. They touch but they do not feel, they watch but they don’t see. And without a doubt they think but they do not understand.  
Keith hates that.   
But he also loves seeing people, capturing their own moments of understanding, feeling, hearing, seeing, and all of the above. He likes how beautiful every individual can be how every person is different, even how the same person is different in different environments. Keith just likes seeing, especially seeing Lance.  
Lance is different from other people he’s seen or even people he’s only watched. Lance is loud and boistorous but also kind and gentle, he understands and he sees and he hears but Keith can tell that the boy doesn’t feel, even by just watching anyone could tell Lance has a hard time feeling. But, he still smiles and helps and he tries hard, so people don’t really notice. Keith however sees and his camera never lets emotions slip past its flash.  
The camera sees how Lance glares at himself through the mirror that hangs in his locker and how he never takes off his stupid fingerless gloves or his jacket. It feels his panic, stiff and rigid, when people ask why he never can hang out on the weekends and Keith wonders as well. It sees the makeup under his eyes.  
Lance on the other hand only thinks people see what he wants them to see. They see him laugh, they see his happiness. They don’t see his anger or his stupid hands and how he winces when he opens his locker. So maybe Lance doesn’t see as much as Keith thinks he does but he still understands pretty well.  
At least to his ability.  
Lance understands Keith, in a sense. He understands that Keith is bad at talking to people because all he ever does is watch, that he’s actually great with people because he does watch. He understands that Keith is really smart but he just doesn’t try hard enough. Lance understands that Keith sees him and that probably isn’t the best for either of them. So Lance tries to see Keith too.

\--  
“Keith, please stop taking unauthorized photos of people and let’s get going, I don’t want to be late.” Shiro sighed, dragging his brother by the strap attachment of his camera.

“Just, one more. Shot!” Keith spat out struggling to focus his lense and fight Shiro at the same time. His dark hair swept in front of his eyes as he attempted to get a clear shot of a girl who appeared to be reading on her phone. Keith believed that she was going through a moment of understanding so, by nature, had to get a photo.

“What am I going to do with you?” Shiro huffed, this was going to go on forever if he didn’t interfere with Keith’s strange antics. “If we don’t get going, you’re going to miss your opportunity to take the daily picture of Lance.” Shiro sing songed, patiently waiting for the rose to rise to his brothers cheeks and for him to start denying that he gets a picture everyday. But, before Keith could even begin his protest they were interrupted,

“You take pictures of me?” Lance laughed, running his hair through his mess of brown hair staring into Keith's wavering eyes. Keith gulped, he could see that Lance was seeing him.

"I-I sure do." Keith stuttered out, trying and obviously failing to remain calm. He could see Lance was nervous, maybe a little mad too but he wasn't really sure why he was mad. Maybe Keith needed to stop thinking and start understanding, who knows.

"Intersting, camera boy. You can't see a lot through a lense though." 

"Actually I can see the world, I see a lot. Do you even know what it is to see or do you watch?" Keith glared, suddenly feeling very defensive for his camera and his point of view. Lance stared challengingly into his violet eye's and smiled. Keith could practically see how fast his brain was working.

"I see and you say you do too but, camera boy, do you see me?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello again sorry this chapter was really short?? I tried to make it longer sorry:( I rewrote it so hopefully it's less crap?? I'll try to update agin saturday and get this thing movin along:D i need a beta if anyone is interested ?
> 
> i'm on tumblr alienreds.tumblr.com and twitter twitter.com/biacbears


End file.
